Urinary incontinence, such as stress incontinence, in females is a substantial problem throughout the world. A variety of mechanisms have been suggested for use to alleviate the condition which can be a social as well as medical problem to those afflicted with the problem.
Many suggested medical devices to alleviate urinary incontinence in females require the use of internal components such as catheters, balloons, pessary or the like which pass into the urethra and are positioned within the body in use. Such internal components can be a source of irritation to the body and is in some cases can result in infection or other unwanted body reactions. Moreover, such devices as are known can be expensive and/or inconvenient to use and transport for use.